<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Serotonina by ELGRIMES</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041785">Serotonina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES'>ELGRIMES</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Decisions, Bad Flirting, Best Friends, Bonding, Brotherly Bonding, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Multi, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Romantic Angst, Romantic Friendship, Team Bonding, Teen Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELGRIMES/pseuds/ELGRIMES</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic siempre ha sido alguien muy comunicativo y eso todo el mundo lo sabe, pues recibe los mensajes de la gente de forma que sigue excelente la corriente.</p><p>Durante veinticinco días escribe doce notas cada que se encuentra abrumado, pero sólo necesita seis de ellas para descubrir que está enamorado.</p><p>{12 CAPÍTULOS}<br/>[Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1sv2tXu2rB6PlQ6SN0qqnM ] Versión espejo de "Dopamina".<br/>sonic the hedgehog &amp; co. © SEGA</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Cream the Rabbit &amp; Vanilla the Rabbit, E-123 Omega &amp; Rouge the Bat &amp; Shadow the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna &amp; Miles "Tails" Prower &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog, Knuckles the Echidna &amp; Rouge the Bat &amp; Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog, Vanilla the Rabbit &amp; Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Ordinary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hice este fanfic a la par junto con “Dopamina” mientras un día escuchaba algunas canciones de mi playlist favorito. He decidido publicarlo hasta ahora porque ya voy más avanzado y quiero compartirles la primera parte antes de irme fuerte con lo demás.</p><p>Destaco que estas dos historias ocurren en el mismo universo y misma línea temporal. Mientras "Dopamina" es la versión de Shadow, "Serotonina" es la versión de Sonic + participación de otros personajes.</p><p>Comencé esto por hobbie, pero igual comentarios son bien recibidos. Gracias.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><span>Serotonina</span></b> <br/>
<span>por anoniblast25 (El Grimes)</span></p><p>
  <span>Cada que lo recordaba, </span>
  <span>Cream</span>
  <span> se extrañaba más por los diálogos que su mente combinaba que por los eventos que habían sucedido aquella noche. Habían pasado cuatro años, ella era un poco pequeña todavía y además no sabía lo que, ahora en la actualidad, sabe de más.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se remonta en el tiempo y de repente el </span>
  <em>
    <span>tip-tap</span>
  </em>
  <span> de los dedos sobre la madera la advirtió de la tensión que se hallaba en el lugar. Las cortinas de la ventana se movieron con desgano, como si el poco viento apenas y pudiera levantarlas. </span>
  <span>Cream</span>
  <span> veía el horizonte del oscuro bosque, ese que quedaba justo enfrente de su hogar, observando la llanura de los arbustos y los grandes árboles tapando más allá de la carretera; sus orejas se mantenían levantadas, escuchando los sonidos del lago más cercano, de las cigarras en el jardín, de las hojas golpeándose unas contra otras, de la tranquila respiración de </span>
  <span>Cheese</span>
  <span> estando dormido en uno de los cojines del sillón.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Las velas aromáticas invadían el recinto, iluminando cada uno de los detalles en la sala donde madre e hija reposaban por el proveniente clima de otoño, expandiendo un suave olor a pan caliente y miel. </span>
  <span>Vanilla</span>
  <span> seguía pegada al teléfono de la casa, oyendo con atención la conversación al otro lado de la línea entretanto acariciaba la cabeza del dormido Chao.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Era tarde, y </span>
  <span>Cream</span>
  <span> recién despertaba de las abrumadoras pesadillas que con frecuencia le ocurrían; necesitaba de la compañía de su madre para poder conversar sobre los aterradores sueños hasta que se relajase, pero la coneja mayor apenas y podía atenderla con tanto conflicto postrado a su alrededor. El teléfono había sonado varias veces, pero la noche no había estado tan silenciosa desde aquella ocasión en la que en el equinoccio de verano había ocurrido una tormentosa lluvia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Estás segura de eso, Amy? —la cansada voz de Vanilla la despertó del trance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pronto las miradas de ambas se encontraron, tensas, con los semblantes postrados en divina preocupación. </span>
  <span>Cream</span>
  <span> sabía —desde el primer momento en que había conocido a Sonic y compañía— que su madre, por inercia y sentido propio, tomaba un papel maternal con todos sus amigos: la señora arrojaba un aura llena de amabilidad, confianza y afecto genuino con el que muchos se sentían cómodos; servía como una buena consejera, amiga y por supuesto madre.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cream</span>
  <span> en ocasiones se ponía </span>
  <span>celosa</span>
  <span> pero al mismo tiempo entristecía. Ella </span>
  <em>
    <span>sabía</span>
  </em>
  <span> que muchos de sus amigos no habían crecido con alguien que les mostrase una perspectiva diferente a la que estaban acostumbrados, y por ello era testigo de cómo en los peores momentos, Amy llegaba al Hogar Rabbit para buscar un confort y apoyo que no tuvo durante su infancia, tal como la mayoría de sus amigos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Terminada la conversación, bastaron unos cuantos minutos para que </span>
  <span>Vanilla</span>
  <span> colgara, quedándose sentada en el sofá. </span>
  <span>Cream</span>
  <span> se acercó a ella, llena de impotencia y confusión, esperando poder romper el silencio en el que el hogar parecía torturarles.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Qué complicada es la adolescencia —fue la madre quien se dignó a hablar primero, casi murmurando para sí misma de una forma exhaustiva. Antes de que Cream pudiese cuestionarle algo, la mujer prosiguió—. Me es un tanto extraño pensar que mi propia hija no me hace batallar tanto como estos niños... —bromeó con ella, haciendo a </span>
  <span>Cream</span>
  <span> tener más nervios de lo que ya.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Ocurrió algo malo, madre? —se armó de valor para preguntar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La coneja mayor hizo una mueca primero, pensativa ante sus palabras. </span>
  <span>Cream</span>
  <span> le miró el semblante: reflexivo, distante, como si de repente todo en el mundo se detuviese para dar pie a algún evento que no habría de gustarle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero, de repente, </span>
  <span>Vanilla</span>
  <span> le mostró una sonrisa apenada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Eso depende de la perspectiva —dijo, acortando todo el tema. Cream, en cambio, se quedó en las mismas al no recibir una respuesta más explicativa; cuando su madre se percató de ello, optó por acariciarle las orejas para calmarla—. Todo está bien, Cream. A veces la gente sólo se siente... un poco triste —y luego, se concentró en el chao acostado a su lado—. No se debe minimizar el dolor de nadie, por más fuera de lugar que suene su razón de ser... Recuerda que a todos nos duelen las cosas y tenemos experiencias de distintas formas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ambas se irguieron lo suficiente para caminar hasta la cocina, dejando a </span>
  <span>Cheese</span>
  <span> dormir placenteramente en el mueble. Apagando algunas de las luces durante su trayecto, dejando el hogar entre la oscuridad de la noche, decidieron calentar leche con miel.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Con toda la conmoción, la coneja había olvidado la razón principal por la cual seguían despiertas a esas altas horas. </span>
  <span>Cream</span>
  <span> no podía evitar observar la puerta que daba al exterior del patio; esa justa, que se hallaba abierta desde hacía una hora. Su vista viajaba desde el piso hasta la salida, con los matorrales rodeando el hogar y donde estaba segura ella que alguien seguía esperando, en el jardín, a su madre.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La presencia de la persona solía llenarle de alegría, de emoción, de felicidad; en aquel instante, </span>
  <span>Cream</span>
  <span> sólo se cuestionaba cientos de cosas: ¿por qué seguía allí sentado? ¿Qué tanto tiempo pensaba quedarse? ¿Por qué habría llegado llorando? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué justo en el preciso momento en el que había tocado la puerta, Amy había llamado al teléfono de su hogar?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Quiso conectar todos los puntos. Últimamente, las cosas eran un poco estresantes desde que Sonic había tomado la costumbre de ir a su casa para hablar con su madre...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cream</span>
  <span> no quería confirmar lo que su mente </span>
  <em>
    <span>ya sabía</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Si a ella le rompía el corazón, no quería imaginarse cómo estaba Amy.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Estoy comenzando a acostumbrarme a este tipo de charlas, </span>
  <span>Cream</span>
  <span> —como si supiese lo que pensase, </span>
  <span>Vanilla</span>
  <span> volvió a sacarla del trance en el que su consciencia se hallaba para despreocuparla—. Todo está bien, sabrán arreglarlo por su cuenta. No podemos meternos en algo donde no tenemos papel, cielo —siguió después, y ella abrió sus ojos tanto como su rostro le permitió.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cream, entonces, supo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tan pronto como terminaron de preparar las tazas de porcelana para la caliente bebida, </span>
  <span>Vanilla</span>
  <span> tomó dos de ellas y las postró en una pequeña bandeja de plata. Acariciando la espalda de Cream, quien sentada en el comedor decidió esperar a que su madre se desocupase, la coneja mayor salió al jardín a regar las plantas en compañía de los mártires de Sonic.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A media noche.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Y con el héroe sentado en el mismo y viejo tronco de árbol, limpiándose las silenciosas lágrimas.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Heartbreak Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Después de varios meses de inactividad, he decidido publicar actualización de esta obra entretanto edito ciertas cosas de la nueva actualización de "Dopamina", la cual probablemente quede para este fin de semana.</p><p>Debo recalcar que esta historia es la parte 1 o lado A de "Dopamina", ya que mientras ésta trata de los mártires de Shadow, "Serotonina" trata de los mártires de Sonic. No pienso dar mucho detalle porque se supone que muchas de las cosas ambiguas y descritas son para la interpretación y la unión hacia la parte 2 o lado B, así que cualquier duda pueden decirme con confianza.</p><p>Escribo estas historias para mí mismo. Gracias.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>1</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cada que </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> debía admitir algo que no le gustaba de Sonic o de sus acciones, tardaba unos cuantos segundos para identificar ese algo, poder respaldarlo con argumentos y, por si fuera poco, todavía tener el descaro de que alguien más estuviese de acuerdo con él —siendo la mayoría de las veces Amy, quien hacía entrar en razón al héroe o actuaba por mera preocupación, y Knuckles, quien a pesar de actuar de la misma forma que Rose, a veces lo hacía para darle la contraria al erizo—. Al final, lo único que lograban ese tipo de situaciones eran unas arduas e intensas discusiones que no paraban hasta el día o la semana siguiente, ya fuese porque Sonic no estuviese de acuerdo o porque se cerrase al grado en que evitaba cualquier tipo de conflicto de la peor manera posible, la cual era ignorando todo el tópico; tales peleas solían ser un tanto alocadas y ruidosas, por lo que pasaban días sin hablarse o verse. No todo, en la completa y larga duración de su eterna amistad, era miel sobre hojuelas, y bien Tails lo había mencionado a medio mundo y al resto de la farándula que le pisaba la cola al nombrado héroe del planeta...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Decirle cualquier cosa a Sonic, tal como era y sin pelos en la lengua, significaba dos posibilidades: que el héroe lo tomase personal o lo dejara pasar como si nada. Por desgracia, lo primero ocurría mucho... En especial cuando se trataba de temas relacionados a Shadow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Las olas de la costa azotaban contra el albino yeso de las paredes en la villa al igual que la caliente arena sintiéndose junto a la resolana del ardiente sol; las rosadas buganvilias moviéndose con la suave brisa, los pétalos cayendo de las macetas y las enredaderas pegadas a la estructura del edificio, llenando el agua de la piscina que se postraba justo en medio de lo que podría llamársele al patio. El bullicio de las voces y gritos al fondo, el resto del gang caminando de un lado hacia otro como locos, agitados y emocionados por maravillarse ante la pronta salida que tendrían, con todo y nada pasando a la vez; el sonido de la punta de los dedos golpeteando el cristal de la mesa, las afiladas miradas encontrándose, como si quisiesen que nadie, pero a la vez todos, los notaran.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rouge vio a lo lejos a </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> y </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> vio a lo lejos a Rouge. El zorro no necesitó otro ademán de la murciélago para entender lo que planeaba, y pronto se percató del cómo ella caminó hasta la silla playera donde Shadow yacía sentado con sus manos sobre el mentón, observando de reojo a un estoico Sonic que con anterioridad le había correspondido el gesto, a lo lejos en una de las mesas con carpa del jardín, para hacerle compañía y así comenzar a sacarle conversación.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> sabía lo que ella hacía, pues unos cuantos momentos atrás habían acordado cierta cosa que le revolvía el estómago por la preocupación del cómo resultaría. Para ser honestos, él nunca había estado más de acuerdo con Rouge en algo... Mierda, en ningún momento pensó que coincidiría en tantas cosas con la murciélago, pero tras la larga plática de una noche antes en la que ambos terminaron por concluir que él sabía que Sonic era muy distraído y despistado con sus propios sentimientos y ella reconocía que Shadow tenía una nula comprensión o entendimiento de las emociones, los dos tenían en cuenta que el dúo de erizos eran un caso perdido mientras que al mismo tiempo tenían salvación...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Era un poco extraño y quizá algo repentino, pues entretanto Rouge lo sospechaba desde hacía un tiempo, </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> sólo confirmaba algo que, desde su primer encuentro hasta la actualidad, tenía presente: Shadow no podía ignorar a Sonic y Sonic llamaba la atención de Shadow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inconscientemente o no, la murciélago y el zorro creían que </span>
  <em>
    <span>el elefante en la habitación </span>
  </em>
  <span>crecía conforme los segundos ocurrían.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Con ello, se pusieron manos a la obra para asegurar la hipótesis que en la consciencia de </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> comenzaba a plantearse. ¿La misión? Hacer que ambos erizos estuviesen juntos el resto de la tarde. ¿La prioridad? Que, por lo menos, se llevasen bien en aquel viaje. Llevaban apenas dos días en la villa de </span>
  <span>Apotos</span>
  <span> donde habían celebrado el dieciochoavo cumpleaños de Sonic y ya había problemas, considerando que ninguno de ambos erizos había intercambiado palabras desde que estuvieron solos en el chalet que </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span> había preparado especialmente para Sonic la noche anterior, y donde </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> sabía por mera noticia de su mejor amigo, que Shadow le había obsequiado algo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Una cadena de plata con el dije del dorado y grabado</span>
  <em>
    <span> ring,</span>
  </em>
  <span> viéndose tan brillante en el pecho del héroe cada que las luces del sol se la encontraban.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Estás muy callado —rompió el silencio </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>, acercándose a un tranquilo Sonic que seguía sin moverse de su silla en la mesa con carpa; intentando animarlo, el zorro se cruzó de brazos mientras tomaba aire, preparándose para tocar el tema, dándose cuenta de que tanto él como el héroe mantenían la vista fija en el dúo perteneciente al </span>
  <span>Team</span>
  
  <span>Dark</span>
  <span> que también les echaba un ojo sutilmente—. En cualquier momento vendrá alguien a preguntarte si estás bien —le susurró después, agachándose un poco para acercarse a la oreja del erizo, queriéndolo sacar de su trance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic miró el cristal de la mesa con sus dilatadas pupilas tras realizar lo que pasaba, pues su concentración lo había llevado a otro plano dimensional -en el que sólo existían los fieros ojos carmín de Shadow- y donde su mente no estaba sobre la tierra. Se pasó una de las manos del mentón a las púas, cepillándoselas con cierta vergüenza para después echar un suspiro y recargarse en la silla, abatido y sin dejar de observar el mismo punto muerto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El día en que Sonic se percató de cuánto estimaba a Shadow, estático ante los carmines orbes del agente ébano que tanto se esforzaba en mantener su postura relajada, juró que había tenido una epifanía.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic no lo veía como algo necesariamente malo o atroz, pero sí como algo un poco fuera de lo común, considerando el hecho de que la noche anterior se habían besado en el chalet donde habían platicado toda la madrugada; </span>
  <em>
    <span>que si por qué me ves así, que si por qué no te acercas, que si por qué no me abrazas porque hace frío, </span>
  </em>
  <span>y una cosa llevó a la otra, y con ello de repente un beso tan húmedo y apasionado que hasta vergüenza le daba recordarlo. Le parecía tan irreal el sentir que su mente y cuerpo presentaban cada que pensaba en ese justo momento o simplemente observaba a Shadow. Su curiosidad sobrepasaba aquellas barreras con las que intentaba mostrar un alto ante esas ideas surcando su cabeza, pero no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, ni hallarle una explicación lógica al por qué lo había hecho o por qué había sucedido aquel beso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Porque, para su mala suerte, Shadow se había aventado y él le había recibido con los brazos abiertos. Le subía la temperatura pensar en la lengua contraria invadiendo su espacio bucal, en las enguantadas manos repasando su columna y las púas traseras, en el agarre al cuello y la fuerza con la que lo había estampado contra la pared.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Había ocurrido sólo un beso, y aquello había sido suficiente para volverlo loco.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Estas jugando con fuego, Sonic, </span>
  </em>
  <span>la realidad le pegó, </span>
  <em>
    <span>contrólate.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Sólo estoy esperando —se rascó después la mejilla el héroe, volviendo a subir la mirada para encontrarse con la de un estoico Shadow que le entrecerraba los ojos; no elaboró mucho en su explicación, pero tras analizar la situación y la dedicación de gestos que el dúo de erizos hacía uno al otro, </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> teorizó a lo que se refería. Asintiéndole con la boca fruncida, aguardando junto a él, el zorro aguantó un suspiro—, aunque tengo que admitir que no me siento bien.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sonic se levantó de su asiento, posicionando sus manos en las caderas mientras </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> se acomodaba a su lado todavía con los brazos cruzados, absortos ambos ante las miradas que los agentes a escasos metros les dedicaban. El héroe comenzó a sospechar que estaban hablando de él cuando, de repente, Rouge le dijo algo a la oreja y Shadow abrió sus ojos expectantes, sin quitarle la vista de encima.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Debo estar imaginándome cosas</span>
  </em>
  <span>, era algo que se había dicho a sí mismo. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Debo estar volviéndome loco. </span>
  </em>
  <span>La paranoia comenzó a atacarle, haciendo en su pie la aparición del </span>
  <em>
    <span>tic </span>
  </em>
  <span>que demostraba su desesperación. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pero, ¿qué tal si no?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Tal vez sólo estás distraído —había mencionado Tails, todavía detrás de él, sin titubear y en un tono tan bajo que apenas y Sonic podía escucharlo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Por qué lo dices?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No has dejado de mirarlo —Sonic no necesitó un nombre para saber a quién, con exactitud, se refería Tails; la guerra de miradas entre ambos dúos terminó cuando las pupilas afiladas de Sonic captaron las del zorro, quien le sonrió con seguridad, con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte y el sudor de las manos empapando los guantes por los nervios—. Tienes enfrente a cientos de personas, pero tus ojos están puestos específicamente en una.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A pesar de su desastrosa mente y su caótico estado, el semblante del héroe no modificó su seriedad, por lo que no mostró ninguna de las inesperadas emociones que le revolcaron el estómago por las palabras de su mejor amigo. Sonic parpadeó dos veces antes de girarse velozmente hacia la figura de Shadow, quien se levantó de la silla playera con Rouge implorándole que no se largara del lugar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Una vez escuché decir a </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span> que atraes lo que temes —oyó él a Tails tras su espalda, sin inmutarse a que su desesperación tomara lugar en su rostro o sus acciones; se controló para no parecer un desquiciado, relajándose mientras aguantaba la respiración y las ganas de correr hasta el agente que le dedicaba una última mirada—. No lo parece, pero Shadow siempre te ha temido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Las palabras de </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> le resonaron en lo más recóndito de la consciencia. Una obstrucción en el pecho lo hizo suspirar al ver cómo Shadow le negaba con la cabeza, con el miedo y los nervios combinándose.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La noche anterior, el héroe le había pedido que lo acompañase, pero el agente en ese justo instante le había negado salir con él. Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, cuestionándose si el beso había sido entonces lo correcto, qué si qué había hecho mal, qué había dicho mal, qué había sentido mal...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fue la primera vez que Sonic sintió el corazón quebrársele en pedacitos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lo vio alejarse del lugar donde Rouge yacía parada, con un confundido </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span> pisándole los talones mientras ambos perseguían a Shadow para convencerlo de quedarse en la travesía del viaje, pero el agente se encontraba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que salió tan rápido del recinto sin que a Sonic le diese tiempo de pensar en algo. Creía que correr también hacia él no era suficiente, ni gritarle a los cuatro vientos que se detuviera.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Y yo a él —le respondió luego de unos segundos en silencio a </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>, haciendo referencia a su último ideal, con un poco de coraje. Atónito ante la respuesta, el zorro primero lo observó bufar, con esos fieros ojos hacia la dirección en la que Shadow había salido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Al final, Sonic tomó el camino contrario para también irse, sin despedirse de nadie más.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Rouge vio a lo lejos a </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> y </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> vio a lo lejos a Rouge, y ambos asintieron al mismo tiempo mientras la preocupación se pintó en sus rostros.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entonces, se dieron cuenta de que tenían un problema cuando los dos visualizaron en una esquina a la Señora </span>
  <span>Vanilla</span>
  <span> y a Cream.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Con el pasar de las semanas, hubo ciertas cosas con las que Tails ya no estaba seguro de lo que ocurría con su mejor amigo. A veces lo veía tan abatido que tenía que fingir que no ocurría nada y esconder sus emociones de todo el mundo, a veces lo veía tan frustrado y distraído que incluso el mismo Sonic se molestaba por no hacer las cosas como quería o planeaba, e inclusive lo veía siendo más estoico y tranquilo que de costumbre.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A los ojos de </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> y </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span>, sólo significaba malas noticias el que Sonic se encontrase en aquel estado. La preocupación de </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> se extendió el día que escuchó a Rouge mencionar que a Shadow le pasaba lo mismo, pues fallaba en algunas misiones, su malhumor empeoraba día con día y la resignación de quedarse en casa haciendo absolutamente nada le ganaba en ocasiones al grado en que ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra a ella o a OMEGA.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Después, hubo un tiempo en el que </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> escuchó algo que su mente no había procesado muy bien al momento en que sucedió, pero que luego de cuatro años y tras conversarlo bien con Cream, pudo entender a la perfección.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Tal vez... —recordaba haber escuchado a Rouge aquel día, entre </span>
  <span>socarrona,</span>
  <span> pero en cierta parte preocupada— le guste Shadow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se encontraban en el taller remodelado de </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>, comiendo y pasando el rato. El zorro y sus dos acompañantes, </span>
  <span>la murciélago</span>
  <span> y el equidna, habían decidido plantear sus hipótesis sobre las situaciones en las que sus mejores amigos estaban siendo afectados. Llevaban toda la tarde discutiendo el </span>
  <em>
    <span>por qué sí</span>
  </em>
  <span> y el </span>
  <em>
    <span>por qué no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, el </span>
  <em>
    <span>por qué</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> de repente</span>
  </em>
  <span> y el </span>
  <em>
    <span>desde cuándo.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Es lo más idiota que he escuchado, Rouge —había dicho Knuckles, dejando su refresco sobre la barra de la cocina; volteándole los ojos, ella le dedicó un suspiro de decepción, esperando a que terminase de refutarle—. Y no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos hablando... Dijimos que Sonic y Shadow están muy extraños últimamente, ¿qué relación tiene eso con lo que acabas de decir, mujer?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Lo digo en serio —respondió ella de nuevo; se cruzó de piernas y le tomó un trago a su copa de vino, buscando las palabras correctas para expresar su ideal; ella se encontraba al lado del equidna mientras que Tails se hallaba recargado con ambas manos sobre la barra, justo frente al dúo, de forma que podía ver las acciones de ambos sin perder detalle alguno—. Estos días he pensado que, por lo menos, a Sonic le llama la atención Shadow.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Te has vuelto loca? —cuestionó ahora </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span>, apretando un poco la lata de refresco con su puño. </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> se mordió la lengua, frunciendo la boca, pensativo ante sus reflexiones— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de Sonic?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No le encuentro lo malo, cariño, y tú tampoco deberías —ella le golpeteó el pecho con su dedo, regañándolo—. Tal vez Shadow sienta lo mismo por él, y eso lo digo porque lo conozco —y luego, se llevó esa mano a su propio pecho, luciendo orgullosa—. Sé cómo piensa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo hago, pero es que no entiendo tu lógica de que como están igual de jodidos, quiere decir que se gusten —contestó Knuckles, haciendo una mueca; luego de otro sorbo a su gaseosa, se quedó mirando un punto muerto, también analizando la situación—. Además, que yo sepa, ni siquiera hablan —subió los hombros, restándole importancia, y recargó su rostro en su mano restante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Le dices tú o le digo yo? —se giró Rouge hacia Tails, sacándolo del trance en el que había estado desde hacía unos minutos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿De qué habla? —escuchó después a </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span>, quejándose, escéptico ante </span>
  <span>la murciélago</span>
  <span> y su tema.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> se pasó la lengua por los dientes delanteros, con su mente regresando a la tierra. Tomó aire, acomodando sus ideas para no soltar alguna incoherencia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Desde el cumpleaños de Sonic, hacía ya esas semanas, los tres habían notado el mismo cambio en sus mejores amigos. Tails no hallaba solución a las acciones de Sonic, pues lo conocía como a la palma de su mano, y sabía que si algo le molestaba no tardaría en descubrir de qué se trataba.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero lo que </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> menos tenía, en ese preciso momento, era tiempo como para esperar a que las cosas se solucionasen solas... En especial si recordaba todas las coincidencias que había encontrado entre el dúo de erizos, como los lugares que ambos visitaban con frecuencia durante esos días, como el hecho de que de repente desaparecían sin decirle a nadie en dónde estarían, o como cuando Rouge había encontrado </span>
  <em>
    <span>cierta peculiaridad</span>
  </em>
  <span> en el teléfono de Shadow mientras </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> había escuchado </span>
  <em>
    <span>algo</span>
  </em>
  <span> en el comunicador de Sonic.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de resignarse, señaló a Rouge con su mentón, indicándole que prosiguiera ella con el tema.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>De sólo pensarlo, le dolía la cabeza.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—El pastelito y yo hemos encontrado pruebas de que los dos se llevan más que nunca —sonrió Rouge maliciosa, acercándose un poco más al equidna que no hizo ademán alguno para alejarse y respetar su espacio, acostumbrado ya a la cercanía </span>
  <span>de la murciélago</span>
  <span>. Digno de un </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>chisme</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>, tanto él como </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> escucharon el tranquilo tono con el que se les dirigía, emocionada por contar lo que habían averiguado—. Bueno, no tan seguido como nos gustaría, pero se comunican más seguido de lo que uno se comunica con ellos. Shadow siempre tiene mensajes de Sonic en su bandeja de entrada, pude verlo durante una de las juntas directivas que tuvimos hace unos días.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Bueno... —</span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span> giró la vista hacia </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>, pestañeando por el asombro, analizando la información— Eso realmente no me lo esperaba.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Yo escuché, por accidente, una nota de voz que Shadow mandó a Sonic a su comunicador —habló por fin el zorro, siendo testigo del cómo </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span> se erguía para acomodarse ante la atención que le despertaba el tema—. No era algo en especial, pero me sorprendió escuchar que, de todas las personas, era él.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Está bien —soltó de repente Knuckles, viendo a ambos con un semblante preocupado—, eso sí es extraño.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Crees que se estén viendo a escondidas? —se dirigió Rouge ahora a Tails en un tono más serio.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Pero Shadow siempre está contigo... —le contestó </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span> de vuelta, interrumpiendo la conversación, haciendo que Rouge voltease a verlo; después, el equidna frunció el ceño, como si de repente se hubiese acordado de algo—. Aunque, bueno, a veces desaparece sin decir a dónde va.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Siendo sinceros, igual no lo creo —respondió </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>, llamando la atención de ambos. El zorro suspiró, poniendo sus manos en las caderas, listo para continuar con su explicación—. Sonic y yo hemos empezado a pasar más tiempo juntos por nuestros viajes y no tomamos estadía a excepción de que algo ocurra y, tal como ha dicho </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span>, Shadow siempre está contigo. Sería muy poco probable que ambos saliesen a “divertirse” sin nosotros —e hizo comillas con las manos, ahora con una leve sonrisa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Un poco, más no improbable —entrecerró los ojos divertida Rouge, haciendo a </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span> llevarse una mano al mentón mientras </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> sólo arqueaba ambas cejas—. Esos dos corren a la velocidad del sonido, no me sorprendería que se diesen una escapada.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Los tres se quedaron en silencio, analizando la situación.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Si </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> era sincero consigo mismo, no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que Sonic llegase con él y le dijese directamente que estaba saliendo con Shadow, o que simplemente le llamase la atención o le gustara, o le dijese qué era lo que opinaba de él. Tails no quería hacer más suposiciones de la única persona que conocía más que sí mismo. Él sabía que, cualquier cosa que ocurriese entre ambos erizos, en algún punto Sonic tendría que comentarle: era su mejor amigo al final de cuentas, no podía ocultarle las cosas por toda la eternidad.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Por supuesto, muy en el fondo presentía que se equivocaba; estaba comenzando a cuestionarse en qué momento el héroe había construido una barrera entre ambos.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Pues, si las cosas van por ese camino... Supongo que bien por ellos —suspiró después de un breve rato en silencio </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span>, cerrando sus ojos, estirándose sobre el asiento; dejó de tomarle importancia para tomar su lata de refresco y terminársela, aplastándola sobre la barra para tirarla en el cesto de basura—. Pero no creo que se gusten tal como dices, Rouge —dijo al final, confrontando ahora </span>
  <span>a la murciélago</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Ver para creer —se terminó el último sorbo de su copa ella, dejando el cristal sobre la barra; ella sacó su teléfono de su bota derecha, comenzando a revisar sus mensajes—. Dales un tiempo, esperemos. Mi instinto nunca me ha fallado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero nada de eso tranquilizó a </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>, quien al final se rindió y dejó salir ese suspiro atorado que guardaba desde hacía un buen rato. ¿Qué era lo que le pesaba, en realidad? ¿El hecho de que, por más que lo intentase, no podía animar a Sonic o el hecho de que al héroe la estaba pasando tan mal sin que </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> se hubiese dado cuenta antes? ¿Realmente era tan tarde para intentarlo? Por supuesto que le dolía ver a su mejor amigo, a su </span>
  <em>
    <span>alma gemela</span>
  </em>
  <span>, de tal forma, en especial porque no podían sentarse a conversar sin que Sonic lo tomase como el principio de un sermón.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Resignado a esperar que el destino o cualquier fuerza mágica solucionase pronto todo aquel embrollo, se giró hacia la ventana para mirar el horizonte que daba vista a la lejana Green Hill, donde probablemente el héroe yacía acostado sobre el prado de girasoles, bañándose con los colores del atardecer.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Y para mi mala suerte —dijo en voz alta, llamando la atención del dúo que esperó atentamente a sus palabras—, el mío tampoco.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Luego de unos días, </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> decidió hacer un viaje específicamente para intentar distraer a Sonic de todo el caos que había en su cabeza. Tras sus estancias en diferentes locaciones alrededor de las regiones que visitaban, parecía que al héroe le funcionaba más quedarse en </span>
  <span>Spagonia</span>
  <span> por algunos recuerdos que de repente le golpeaban. Con ello, </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> pensaba que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el erizo se sintiese mejor y pronto pudiesen regresar a sus rutinarias vidas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en la visita hacia cierta persona, con quien el héroe quería hablar costase lo que costase.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Nos vamos a quedar —mencionó en voz alta él por el comunicador de muñeca, con Knuckles escuchando al otro lado de la línea. Sus ojos se posaron en la silueta lejana de Sonic, sentado sobre una de las alas del Tornado, esperándolo para adentrarse juntos a la prestigiosa universidad de la ciudad—. Sonic necesita ver a alguien aquí, en Spagonia. Voy a acompañarle, así que no estoy seguro de cuándo volveremos, pero háblame si necesitas algo, ¿está bien? —le preguntó al final, confirmando si el equidna había entendido.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Viajar era algo que a ambos les encantaba, justamente porque conocían no sólo nuevas culturas, sino idiomas, también paisajes y hasta gente. </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> sabía que Sonic adoraba explorar, conocer, admirar... Quería que su mejor amigo sintiese de nuevo esa chispa por vivir, porque el héroe que reposaba junto a él en el Tornado no parecía ser el mismo que le había pedido que lo llevase la Universidad de </span>
  <span>Spagonia</span>
  <span> con total urgencia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El zorro seguía sin entender lo que le pasaba a su mejor amigo, pero estaba seguro de que lo averiguaría pronto. Igual, seguía con sus sospechas tras los acontecimientos en </span>
  <span>Apotos</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Al menos sabes con quién va a hablar? —cuestionó el equidna, sacándolo de su trance.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Tengo la ligera sospecha de que es el Profesor </span>
  <span>Pickle</span>
  <span> a quien quiere ver... —contestó él. Knuckles, extrañado por la idea, permaneció callado para escucharlo— Esto es extraño, Knuckles. Estaba considerando lo que dijo Rouge hace unos días sobre Shadow, y no sé por qué, pero creo que tiene razón.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Viejo, no sé a qué te refieres —fue honesto el equidna, obteniendo un suspiro por parte de Tails.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—El que se gusten, </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span> —negó con su cabeza el zorro, como si el equidna pudiese ver sus cansados gestos—. Si Sonic gusta de Shadow, y empezó a ponerse así desde que regresamos de su fiesta en Apotos, eso quiere decir que...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—…tuvo que haber pasado algo entre ambos cuando se vieron en el chalet... —lo interrumpió el equidna, quedándose boquiabierto, llevándose una mano al mentón mientras reflexionaba junto a su otro mejor amigo— O tal vez ustedes sólo hacen un escándalo por algo tan insignificante —volvió a hablar. Aunque </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> no podía observarlo, igual sabía que </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span> le rodaba los ojos, fastidiado, con sólo oír el tono en el que le decía las cosas—. La murciélago no sabe ni qué dice, Tails, no tienes que confiar ciegamente en ella.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—No lo hago, </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span> —contestó él. El zorro tomó aire, alejándose unos cuantos pasos más del espacio en el que Sonic se hallaba con tal de hablar un poco más alto—, pero creo que puede haber una posibilidad...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—¿Qué te ha hecho pensar que a Sonic le gusta Shadow, </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span>? —cuestionó ahora </span>
  <span>Knuckles</span>
  <span>, de forma seria— ¿Por qué piensas que está enamorado de alguien que ni siquiera está interesado en él?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Las preguntas resonaron en su cabeza, tratando de encontrarles respuestas fijas que realmente no conocía. Era ridículo hallarle la lógica a todo aquel asunto, pero si </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> tenía que ser honesto, pensaba que Sonic estaba experimentando ese tipo de sensaciones con Shadow desde lo había conocido. El zorro no era tonto, y por supuesto que se había percatado de las miradas y los gestos sutiles que ambos erizos de daban entre misiones, entre charlas con el resto del </span>
  <span>gang</span>
  <span>, entre las salidas que tenían con los demás y a las cuales Shadow de repente se desaparecía y a Sonic lo encontraban a la lejanía. Eran tan extraños y a la vez tan iguales, porque nadie más se les comparaba y nadie más los entendía.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Creía él que se habían encontrado el uno al otro, y le daba un poco de temor porque, si conocía tan bien a su mejor amigo, podría decir que el pobre apenas e identificaba que se sentía enamorado.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> detuvo sus pasos, con un escalofrío en el cuerpo al pensar de repente en Sonic. Se giró sobre talones en dirección a donde había estado sentado arriba del Tornado, encontrándose con el ala vacía de la avioneta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El imbécil se había adelantado sin él, como siempre.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> —Se fue —dijo en voz alta, recibiendo un bufido por parte de Knuckles—. Otra vez...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>—Anden con cuidado, entonces —escuchó después al equidna contestarle, sacándolo de su pensativo trance. </span>
  <span>Tails</span>
  <span> se mordió el interior de una mejilla, evitando decir algo, aguantando un suspiro—. En cuanto me necesites para hacerlo entrar en razón, háblame. Esto no se solucionará tan rápido como piensas.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>